


Jealousy: Annie & Ty one shot

by CassieJohnson05



Category: Sweet Magnolias (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieJohnson05/pseuds/CassieJohnson05
Summary: Ty finally had his dreams come true, he was pitching for the Atlanta Braves. He and Annie were finally no longer in a long distance relationship as they bought a house together. One day Annie gets jealous when she sees all of the messages and pictures her boyfriend is tagged in on Instagram. Will she talk to Ty? Will her jealousy get the best of her?
Relationships: Annie Sullivan/Ty Townsend, Ty Townsend/Annie Sullivan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Jealousy: Annie & Ty one shot

After Ty got called up by the Atlanta Braves he purchased a home with the help of Annie. They discussed their future from the very beginning when they started dating. He wanted Annie to feel like she had just as much of a say in the home he bought as he did. Annie had finally finished school, which Ty didn’t waste another second when he asked her to move in. They were living together in sin as Dana Sue put it. They understood where their moms were coming from but they had spent way too much time apart in their relationship. The long distance had strained their relationship but they were finally together and in a good place. They weren’t about to let their parents control their relationship when they’re adults. Whenever Maddie or Dana Sue came to visit the couple Annie would sleep in one of the guest bedrooms in the house. 

Annie went to every game she could to support Ty. She wanted him to know she’d always support him no matter what. Annie was in the kitchen getting a cup of coffee when she noticed Ty who wasn’t wearing a shirt come downstairs and sit on the couch. She decided to take him a cup as well. She walked over as he didn’t seem to notice her presence. Annie took a seat next to Ty who was staring at his phone. She set down both cups of coffee. Annie sat there as she watched her boyfriend continue to stare at his phone.

“What’s more important than your girlfriend?” Annie questioned causing Ty to break eye contact from his phone.

“Nothing.” Ty smiled as he put his phone away. “Are one of those for me?” Ty asked pointing to the cups of coffee sitting in the table in front of them.

“Yeah.” 

“Thanks, Babe. I’m gonna go take a shower.” Ty said as he kissed her forehead before getting up to grab his coffee. 

“You’re welcome.” Annie sighed. “I love you too by the way.” Annie said as she knew he wouldn’t hear her.

Annie got up to take her cup into the kitchen she was no longer in the mood for coffee. She made her way back to the couch when she noticed Ty left his phone unattended. She sat there staring at it. Annie fought with herself about whether or not she should snoop through his phone. She would be invading his privacy. Did she really want to be that girl? Of course she trusted Ty but there was part of her that felt like he was keeping something from her. Ty’s phone went off again for the millionth time in the last five minutes, ‘Fuck it.’ Annie thought to herself as she grabbed Ty’s phone and started going through it. She had the right to know if he was cheating on her. 

Annie saw that were a ton of Instagram notifications. She started to go through them. There were DM’s from girls who were asking him to be their boyfriend. There were also pictures of Ty with girls who Annie assumed were fans from last night’s game. Annie couldn’t help but see how much more gorgeous those girls were than her. One of the captions read: ‘Future Mrs. Townsend.’ It made her wonder what would stop Ty from leaving her. Annie quickly put Ty’s phone back before she got caught. The last thing she needed was to fight with him about this. 

Ty came back downstairs from his shower in nothing but a towel. He went straight to the kitchen getting another cup before making his way back into the living room. Annie was staring off into space thinking about the fact that Ty could very well leave her one day. He took a seat as he placed both his phone and cup on the table. 

“Babe?” Ty asked as he could tell something was up. Annie was never very good at hiding her emotions especially in front of him. Annie was an open book when it came to Ty.

“Sorry, what did you say?” Annie asked as she looked at Ty whom she noticed was in only a towel. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah. I’m fine. I’m going to go shower since you’re done. You should probably get dressed before your mom shows up, she could be here any minute.” Annie said as she got up from the couch. Ty followed suit. 

“Wait, a second.” Ty said as he walked over to Annie taking her hand. “I love you.” Ty continued as he pulled her in for a hug after kissing her cheek.

“I love you too.” Annie responded as she felt guilty about going through his phone but she couldn’t help herself. Ty felt Annie tense up in their embrace as she told him that she loved him.

“Are you sure there’s nothing wrong?”

“Positive.” Annie replied as she made her way upstairs to take a shower, leaving Ty all alone in their living room. He knew she wasn’t being honest with him about whatever was going on with her.

Annie noticed that Ty’s towel was on the ground in their closet indicating that he had gotten dressed for the day. Annie got dressed for the day herself. She looked in the mirror but felt as if she couldn’t measure up to beauty of the girls in the pictures with Ty. Annie slowly made her way downstairs when she heard Maddie’s laugh. Maddie looked up and saw Annie coming down the stairs.

“There’s my future daughter in law.” Maddie said as she greeted the girl who she thought of as her own.

“Hi Maddie.” Annie smiled as Maddie pulled her in for a hug. 

“How’s everything with you? Let’s sit.” Maddie said as she pulled Annie to the couch. 

“It’s good.” Annie lied as she didn’t want to explain to the woman who she thought of as a second mother that she was in fact jealous of the women who were tagging her boyfriend in pictures and sending him messages.

Annie noticed that Ty was back to looking down at his phone. “Are you sure Annie?” 

“Yeah.”

“Crap, I’ve gotta get going to the field. I’ll see you both night.” Ty said as he grabbed his gear and keys making his way out the door. 

“Bye.” Maddie said as she waved at him knowing he wouldn’t see it. 

After Ty left for Truist Park, that meant that Annie was alone with Maddie. She couldn’t hold it in anymore, she just started to cry. This concerned Maddie, it made her heart break to see Annie like this. “What’s going on, Annie? Don’t give me any crap. I’ll be able to see right through it.” 

“I hate this feeling. I feel like I’m not good enough for Ty. He has all these girls throwing themselves at him day after day. They’re sending him DM’s and captioning their photos with ‘The Future Mrs. Townsend.’ Who’s to say he won’t walk out on me one day?” Annie cried as she couldn’t stop herself at this point.

“Oh my sweet child, Ty loves you very much. I don’t doubt that for a second and neither should you. I see the way that he looks at you. You’re the only girl for him. There’s no way he’d screw up this wonderful thing he has going with you. You have no reason to be jealous. You have something those girls will never have, you have my son’s heart. You’ve had a key to his heart for as long as I can remember. Your mom and I would always joke that you and Ty would end up together. If my son thought you’d say yes to him he’d ask you to marry him. That much I do know. And another thing is that he wanted your help picking out this house. This y’all’s forever home. He wouldn’t have asked you to help him if he wasn’t serious about you. Have you talked to him?” 

“No, because that could lead into a fight and that’s the last thing I want to deal with. I trust Ty, I do. But I do not for one second trust the girls who are throwing themselves at him. They know that I exist too. It’s not as if Ty doesn’t post pictures of us together on social media. He definitely doesn’t shy away from letting the world know how much he loves me.”

“I say you two talk tonight. I’ll go stay at a hotel for the night. Don’t try to tell me no. If I’m here you won’t be able to talk to him. You’ll thank me later. We should get going to the field.” 

“Okay. Thanks, Maddie.”

“You’re welcome, kiddo.” Maddie said as she pulled Annie in for a hug. 

Annie and Maddie left for Truist Park. Maddie couldn’t miss her baby boy pitching in a game. She was at every game he pitched whether it on at home or on the road. Nothing stopped her from supporting Ty. Everyone knew she was his biggest supporter, even Annie couldn’t fight her on this one. She knew she’d lose in the end. Annie watched Maddie as Ty took the mound, she couldn’t help but smile. She never really felt that kind of support. Dana Sue supported her but not in the way Maddie supported Ty. 

The Braves had won the game, which is always a good feeling. If they had lost there’s no way Annie would even think about trying to talk to Ty about her insecurities. Annie waited for Ty outside the Braves locker room like she had done a million times already so they could go home. Maddie had already left. Annie tried to get her to stay but Maddie insisted on leaving. As she waited for Ty she noticed some girls standing a few feet away. She knew exactly who they were waiting for. Ty. She had no idea how they weaseled their way down here. At this point she was just ready to go. 

Ty walked out of the locker room and smiled when he saw his Annie standing there waiting for him just like she had done after every game she attended. He was so grateful to have her by his side. After every win, every loss he knew she’d always be there no matter what. “Annie. You ready to go?” Ty asked as he placed his hand on the small of her back.

“Yeah.” Annie smiled hoping Ty wouldn’t be able to see that she wasn’t okay. 

“Let’s get you home.” Ty grinned as he kissed her. Annie felt Ty take her hand causing her to smile. “Wait, where’s my mom?”

“She left a little bit ago.”

“Alright.” Ty felt Annie tense up worrying him. “What’s wrong?” Ty asked as he stopped walking which caused Annie to stop as well.

Before, Ty could get an answer out of Annie, they were interrupted by those girls Annie saw waiting for him moments earlier. “Hi. We were wondering if we could get a picture? You were absolutely amazing tonight.” One girl said as the other one just stood there staring Annie down making her feel uncomfortable as if she was less than. 

“Sure.” Ty said as he didn’t want to be rude. He let go of Annie’s hand and joined the two fans for a picture. “Alright y’all. Have a great night.” Ty handed the girl back her phone before making his way back over to Annie.

“Thank you so much. We’ll see you around. I’m Anna by way. And this is Cassidy.” 

“You’re very welcome. It was nice to meet you, Anna and Cassidy.” Ty said as he entwined his fingers with Annie’s turning his attention to her and only her.

“Can we please go now before someone else flirts and asks you for a picture?” 

“Are you jealous, Annabelle?”

“What if I am?” 

“Annie, my sweet sweet girl. You have nothing to be jealous of. They’re just fans. Okay? You’re the one I am with. I’m in love with you.”

Annie refused to look at Ty as she sighed this was the last place she wanted to have this conversation but it was happening. There was nothing she could do to stop it. “You could end up leaving me for whatever her name is.” 

“That’ll never happen. You know that I love you more than anything in the world. You’re the best person in my life. You’re my biggest supporter. Don’t tell my mom. She’d kill me for saying that. Those girls are just fans that’s all they’ll ever be. You’re always there for me. On the good days. On bad days. You’re my girl. You’re my number one. You’re my best friend. Don’t tell Gabe that either. You and I bought a home together. If that doesn’t say forever than I don’t know what will. I mean I can think of something but I know you’re not ready to get engaged. If I thought you were I’d ask you without any hesitations.”

“I know you’re ready for an engagement but I’m just not there yet. Most of our relationship has been long distance and I feel like we need to live together for awhile before we can get engaged or even think about going down that road. You’ll know when I’m ready to caption my IG posts with Future Mrs. Townsend. ”

“That’s okay. Annie if I have wait until we’re in our 80’s then I’ll wait no matter how long it takes. You’re worth it. You’re my forever. The day I ask you to marry me will be the greatest day of my life. So that’s what has you in a frenzy. You saw the tagged pictures on IG?” 

“I’m sorry but you left your phone downstairs and it kept going off. It was driving me crazy. Then when I saw all the notifications on your phone I felt as if I wasn’t good enough for you anymore. They’re way more beautiful than I could ever be. I can’t measure up to that. You have girls asking to take pictures with you and then they caption it with something like, ‘Are you single because I think you and I would look great together? Or ‘Future Mrs. Townsend’, then you’ve got the girls who are sliding into your DMs. Who’s to say you won’t get tired of me one day and take them up on their offer?”

“I don’t even read the messages or look at the pictures they tag me in. You’re the only one on my mind. You’re the most beautiful girl in the world. I need you to stop comparing yourself to these fans. You’re the one I want. I’ve made it known on social media that I’ve very very happy with my girl. No one is going to get in the way of our happiness. If anything I’m scared you’ll get tired of me.”

“I’d never get tired of you, I promise. I’m sorry for being jealous.”

“Good to know. Next time I need to tell me what’s going on. No more keeping it bottled up inside. Let’s go home. I’ll sneak you into our room. My mom will never know.” Ty whispered as he and Annie made their way to the car.

“I forgot to tell you, she said she was going to be staying at a hotel tonight. She figured we’d need to talk without her being there.”

“You mean to tell me that we can you know without having to worry about my mom being under the same roof?” 

“If you’re referring to sex then yes.” Annie said as she rolled her eyes at him as he opened the door for her. “How very chivalrous of you.”

“What can I say my mama raised me right?” Ty said as he closed her door making his way to the driver’s side.

“I love you, Ty. I always will.”

“What a coincidence, I love you too, Annabelle. Now let’s get you home so I can get you out of those clothes.” Ty smirked as he took Annie’s hand in his before placing his lips on her hand. 

“You’re such a guy.” 

“I’m your guy and you’re my girl.” 

Ty and Annie had a much better understanding where they stood when it came to their relationship after their conversation tonight. Annie knew that deep down she had nothing to worry about when it came to Ty and his new found fame, if that’s what you want to call it. Ty had no problem reassuring Annie that she was in fact that only girl for him. He knew one day he was going to marry the girl whose hand he was holding onto. But for right now he couldn’t wait to get her home and have her all to himself. He planned to show her exactly how much he loved her. He loved living in sin with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what y’all think!


End file.
